


Strange Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW, Power Bottom Hannibal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unconscious sleep walking Top Will, Wendigo smut kind of, Will questioning his sexuality kind of, mentions of dildo & butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by a conversation with @fatal-fic about sleepwalking Will and creepy Hannibal! Thank you, for everything recently and bouncing ideas around with me for many things and making me laugh!Please read the tags!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatal_drum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/gifts).



Sleep has been becoming more difficult for Will, most nights now he does not sleep at all. Where his dreams have usually been violent, there has been a change within them recently.

Something approaching him, a human figure but he can not make out any features. Sometimes it has antlers, wearing them like a crown as it stands at the foot of his bed first and watches him. But lately, it has been climbing into his bed, he has felt it’s cold hands on his body, pulling his shirt and underwear off.

What happens afterwards makes Will strangely aroused, he can feel the stag-man inside of him at times. His fingers or something more pleasant that makes him groan and cant his hips up to meet deep thrusts. A sensation of being stretched open wide, accommodating for large cock 

When he wakes, though, it is always in a pool of sweat, sometimes having cum as well. His clothes are always off, his bed sheets sometimes tangled around him or everything is on the floor. He spends a minute gathering himself before the shame kicks in, hands coming up to grip as his hair as he tries to will the images of his dreams away 

One particular night it changes, where he would normally feel this man or the stag-man’s cock, he swears he feels it antlers. In his dream, he looks down to see the creature with his head between his legs, then he feels himself being stretched.

After that he doesn’t remember, only waking to the same state he normally does. But this time he is impossibly hard. He rips the sheets from his bed and stumbles to the bathroom, running a cold shower as he hopes his erection will fade. But it doesn’t. He finally gives up half an hour later when he can’t take it anymore, fisting himself until he cries out weakly in the shower.

The next night he starts to drink, part of him does not want to sleep. He sits in the lounge questioning himself, what his dreams are trying to tell him. Anytime before this, any sexual dreams he had had were all with women. This was a complete turnaround, and he wondered if part of the reason was because of Alana’s rejection. Did it damage him, make him become more interested in men?

Instead of pondering he poured more whisky into his glass and gulped it down, enjoying the burn it left in his throat.

He fell into a doze, the glass slipping from his hand and shattered on the floor. That is what woke him, made him sit up.

“Will?”

Hearing his name he turned to his door, relaxing back in his seat when he watched Hannibal come into his home.

“Hannibal... I mean, Dr. Lecter.” Slurred Will, a lopsided grin on his face as he watched the man shut the door.

“It is very late Will, why are you not in bed.”

“Not a child.” Will frowned.

Hannibal crossed the distance between them, helping Will from his chair and guiding him to his bed. “I’m aware. Have you been drinking?” he asked, though he could smell it easily.

There was something like a nod from Will before he slurred out what sounded like a yes.

Pleased with how cogent Will was compared to his normal state when he was sleep walking, Hannibal smirked to himself as he laid Will down and kneeled. Removing the man’s shoes and socks. “How much have you had?”

There was a lazy shrug from Will, more fascinated with watching Hannibal kneel before him. “How much of the bottle’s left?”

He didn’t need to look at the bottle again, already knowing three-quarters was left. Hannibal calculated due to Will’s sleep deprivation and lack of appetite along with his illness, the alcohol was having a more significant impact on the profiler than what it normally would. The amount he had consumed, would not impact the cocktail of drugs that Hannibal was about to give him and he could continue with his plans for the night. “We must get you ready for the night.”

His hand gently grazed up Will’s pants before he started to undo them and pull them off, his top following as he pulled the covers back for Will. Taking off his own jacket, he sat on the bed next to the profiler as he stroked his hair. There was a sigh before he spoke. “I’m afraid this is going to sting for a moment, but I am sure you will not notice in your current condition.” Hannibal smiled 

Leaving the bed for a moment, he came back with his medical briefcase, setting it on the bedside table before he pulled out a few syringes. The first was the usual cocktail he had been administering to the empathy at their therapy sessions and his special home sessions previous nights, the compound that would block memory association.

The next was one he had only tried once with Will, not having much success the first time, he had recalculated the dosage of the Trimix and decided on a better spot to inject it into Will’s shaft. He wanted Will’s cock to be erect for a while, without having to give the profiler a Viagra that could show up in a drug test. The erectile dysfunction drug Trimix was his easiest solution to achieve the desired erection for Will.

As the first mix took effect, Hannibal prepared the syringe. He fondled Will’s cock and let out a soft disappointed sigh. “So soft and limp… What is to be done about this?” he asked, looking up at Will’s face and watching the man try to focus on him. Slowly, he stroked the cock, feeling for the right spot as he mesmerised every curve and vein, a hum of approval at Will’s width and length as he felt his own cock stir. Once he picked the injection spot he moved quickly, pleased when Will did not flinch or protest at the sting of the needle.

Releasing his hold, he stepped back and started to undress. Folding his clothes neatly as the dogs tried to come closer, he shooed them away easily with the treats he had brought. Throwing the pieces to the other side of the room where they took them back to their beds and chewed on the treats.

Moving back to the bed, he leant in, nose running along Will’s jawline and to his curls as he drank in his scent. The motion was repeated a few times before he kissed the man, groaning when Will’s body turned towards him. The profiler, despite his sleepwalking state from the drugs, was quite affectionate. There were no words usually exchanged, simply a moan or groan of approval, a hungry kiss and hands that grabbed onto Hannibal not willing to let him slip away until he was satisfied.

Sucking on Will’s bottom lip, Hannibal drew back releasing it as he crawled backwards and nuzzled the side of Will’s cock. It was already half hard, the head weeping slightly as Hannibal licked from the base to the tip before taking it in his mouth. This was something he enjoyed most, being able to taste Will, but the encephalitis had recently advanced causing some erectile dysfunction. Hannibal had wondered if Will would bring it up, gave him a few days to do so between these midnight sessions. The empathy never did, so he decided for him knowing that Will’s mind was falling apart. This problem was the least of Will’s concern compared to some of the other symptoms he had recently been displaying.

Wrapping his hand around the base, he drew back, a trickle of saliva falling from his lip that connected to the cock. Hannibal then played with the head, tongue lapping at it like a lollipop as he tasted the pre-cum straight from the slit. Letting the flavour sit on his palette before he swallowed and went back for more. It was a treat for him, the first time he had ever done anything like this with a patient, but Will was special. And technically not his patient. Finally, he let go of the cock and moved away.

He then pulled out the lube from his medical briefcase, looking down to Will’s wet shiny and erect cock that was almost slapping his belly from all the attention it was getting. Hannibal squirted some of the lube onto his fingers then slowly started to rub it up and down the Will’s cock as he came back to straddle Will’s legs. His position on them shifted, move to feel and move the dildo he had inserted before he left home. To keep himself open and stretched, ready to ride Will’s cock straight away.

It was done with the intention to not waste a precious minute with Will, he had tried this only a few nights ago after taking him. The one shame was that the last time he had tried, Hannibal himself had not been prepared. He had to stop himself, not because he could not take the pain, but if he was too tight for Will it would cause concern to the profiler when he would awake next time to an aching cock for all the wrong reasons. It was difficult to leave that night, unsatisfied, but he was going to make up for that now.

He had wondered what Will would feel like, wanted to try something he had never done before and who could be a better participant in this than Will. The sleep walking profiler that was more than happy to present himself for Hannibal and rub up against him normally when he walked in the door.

As if on queue Will moaned, his hands reaching up to try and grab onto Hannibal.

He smiled and moved, arching his back up as he removed the dildo he had used to keep himself stretched and ready for the profiler. Putting it into his medical bag before he climbed back down and guided himself onto Will’s hot and hard cock.

He moaned softly as he felt the thickness of it stretch him, the heat of it was so much better than he had ever expected it to be. There was nothing gentle about how he soon sat on the man to feel it shift inside of him and Will groan under him. It was easy, the cock stiff and ready for him and ever so slick.

There was a desire to reach out and touch, to scrape his nails against Will’s skin and leave bright red marks. But he couldn’t, instead, he started to almost make himself bounce on the profiler’s cock. Even gyrating his hips slightly to just feel how good it was.

The only time Hannibal slowed was when he leant down to kiss Will, to feel the profiler’s lips on his own. The bite of his teeth and the digging sensation from his nails as they dug into his arms holding onto him.

Will was huge, his cock felt almost as big as a fist inside of him. Feeling it ram deep inside of him as Hannibal moaned in pleasure, the bulge and curve of the cock stimulating his prostate and reaching areas Hannibal did not think was possible. But Will’s cock provided. As he rode him roughly, Hannibal wondered if Will was rough during sex, if the profiler had ever thought about taking him on all fours and punishing him with his cock. Hannibal wanted it very much now, knowing what was under those clothes that hid such beauty from him. Will was going to be his, and his alone.

It didn’t take him long to come, spurt after spurt of cum littering Will’s chest as he continued to fuck himself on Will. A minute later Will was coming, he groaned, trying to move but Hannibal held him down as he continued to ride him. Panting raggedly as drops of sweat fell from his nose onto Will. 

The brutal fucking continued for an hour before Hannibal could not spill any more seed, his orgasms simply dry. Oversensitive and sated, he climbed off Will and went to the bathroom, grabbing a face washer as he cleaned himself up first and then came back to wipe Will down.

Will had already fallen into a post-orgasmic sleep, not noticing the wet washcloth over his body or seeing Hannibal insert a butt plug to keep Will’s cum inside of him before he dressed.

After Hannibal dressed, he messed the bed sheets, making it look as though Will had tossed and turned before he cleaned up and then left.

-

When Will woke the next morning, it was with a start. His cock hard as images of Hannibal riding him flashed behind his eyes, unable to shake them from his head until he jerked himself off in the shower later that morning.  

He decided he would have to speak to his friend about these dreams, not mentioning that he had seen him, but he needed to do something.

Or maybe he needed a good fuck, God, what would he give to see Hannibal naked and on all fours in front of him as he got to pound into him.

He didn’t know why he thought of that image, or why it made him smile and a pleasant warmth stir in his lower abdomen. But he knew the psychiatrist had been checking him out on a few occasions. Perhaps it was time to act.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing... and some things, but it was funny to write.


End file.
